


Baby-Doll's Rainy Day

by orphan_account



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Micro. Baby-Doll smiled as she ran out of a bank and held a bag.





	Baby-Doll's Rainy Day

I never created Batman TAS.

 

Baby-Doll smiled as she ran out of a bank and held a bag. A sudden downpour caused her to pause and scowl. She had to find shelter.  
Baby-Doll smiled after cops appeared. ''I didn't mean to,'' she said. 

Baby-Doll found herself within a cell. At least a cell was shelter.

 

THE END


End file.
